Encounters
by Mesua Ferrea
Summary: Devil Survivor 1 and 2. It was supposed to be a simple investigation but the Anguished One never expected to meet him here.


A/N: I normally don't do crossovers but the idea was too hard to resist.

Characters: Alcor and Kazuya Minegishi

Warnings: None

Disclaimers: I don't own Devil Survivor or Devil Survivor 2

Comments and criticisms would be appreciated.

* * *

It is tenebrous where the dimensions meet; each universe possesses its own world, overflowing with possibility. However, nothing else exists in this empty void where every world meets. It is dull and devoid of life. It is an oddity as a single being is present at these crossroads, duly inspecting this secluded abyss.

Alcor silently floats in this space and carefully observes all that surrounds him. It is fascinating how each universe is linked and he is here to only investigate how. Polaris refused to give him any insight. He would never help Alcor, not after he abandoned him, and so he has to figure out himself.

Moments that should feel fleeting begin to drag out and nothing spectacular seems to stand out.

It feels so empty and Alcor is at a loss. This is where the worlds-no, the universes link! There should be something here to explain how each world is connected.

Disappointingly, there isn't.

'It seems so dark here,' he thinks to himself. 'I wonder why.'

A low chuckle quickly drags Alcor from his thoughts and he quickly looks around him. Something is approaching him but he does not know what.

Is it a foe? What if it's a friend?

He would have the right to attack if it was the former but what about the latter? If he kills a possible friend, his curiosity will never be sated.

And so he is forced to wait. The chuckles subdue and Alcor remains calm. It was the only thing he could do.

It is deathly silent and nothing fills the void.

His eyes narrow at his sudden conclusion. He is in danger and there's a possibility that he might die. Alcor sighs for he knows death is meaningless for one like him. His memories may be lost but they are nothing of great worth right now. It is a small price to pay and it is assured that Polaris will revive him for he is his shield, unable to carry through his desires and becoming lost in the pits of anguish.

Blood lust fills the air.

This being is no friend.

His skin becomes numb and his heart erratic. Could this be fear? Alcor is not sure.

Wisps of shadows begin to form.

They begin to flutter about… but there is no breeze. It becomes colder.

Temperature should not exist yet there is a chill slowly creeping its way through Alcor's form. He sees his breath through puffs of air. This shouldn't be happening.

The shadows begin to creep up his form, slowly caressing each curve and memorising each place they could impatiently devour.

A hand appears and slowly rides up from Alcor's waist.

It spreads at the base of his neck, bearing its claws.

Within a swift movement, it clenches Alcor's neck and chuckling resumes.

The shadows begin to gather behind Alcor. They swirl and fly about until a solid figure forms.

He does nothing and waits. Now is not the time to strike.

"Who are you?" Alcor asks, voice devoid of emotion.

The chuckling is replaced by soft breathing.

The figure moves its head, mouth centimetres from his ear and replies, "It is I who should be asking that."

Alcor shifts his gaze but can barely see who this man was. Stray strands of navy hair are seen with what seemed to be horns but nothing else.

"Fascinating. And why should you be asking that?"

"Because you reek of Him."

Him? Alcor did not know who this being was talking about but he wanted to know.

"And who is this 'Him' you are referring to. That is not a name by anyone's standards."

The grip on his neck becomes tighter and claws pierce his flesh. Crimson stains the pale hand.

"Don't you dare joke with me. Your life is settled nicely between my hands. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

The grip softens, if only by a bit, and Alcor contemplates on his next move. He licks his chapped lips.

"I do not know who you are referring to. It would be polite of you if you kindly took the time to explain."

The figure lifts him, but Alcor does not struggle. He can finally see the monster from within the shadows.

His eyes flicker for a moment.

A mere child is standing below him, draped in an obsidian cloak. His headphones gives him the appearance of a devil and is further reinforced by the person's face.

Just like his hair, his eyes were of a deep blue. Upon further examination, flecks of red are dispersed throughout that dark blue. His mouth is settled into a perfect grin and his fangs are bared.

The aura he gives off feels eerie, like he is ready to kill Alcor without a doubt. This will is far more dazzling than he has ever seen. This shadow burns with possibility; it is something he has never witnessed in a normal human. Then he realises it- this person is like him, a monster bearing the guise of a human.

"You're not human…"

The monster throws Alcor aside and he lands into something. It was another thing that shouldn't have happened. He looks up and finds himself staring at a demon in the eye. Without hesitation, he snaps his fingers and obliterates it.

"You're right," the man states, "I'm not human."

He slowly walks to Alcor and they meet face to face.

"You're not either… but that does not matter for you are Him. And to think that He was so pitiful in trying to live that He must rely off a worthless being like you."

"You have yet to answer my question."

He does not respond and it is far too quiet for Alcor's liking. He opens his mouth but sees the other's lips curve downwards.

Dark winds blow as the other bites his lip.

"You…"

Everything becomes a whisper after that. It goes on like this for some time until only one word is audible.

"…God."

Alcor stiffens. This demon is right yet wrong. He gave humans language, culture and fire but that never made him God.

He was cruel yet kind, both omniscient and omnipotent. This is something Alcor isn't. Polaris had once spoken of him with revolt and grotesque hatred for this being. It seems as though no one truly liked him. Even Alcor thought that he would never make the mistakes that being had; it would hurt him far too much.

He wanted to see humans flourish but Polaris did not approve of his ideas. Man was to only follow his intentions… it felt wrong but he could do nothing.

Alcor closes his eyes. It is obvious now.

"The one they call God… does not exist. All traces of him were destroyed… and you ensured that, King of Bel. You are Kazuya Minegishi, reincarnate of Abel who was the first person murdered in history."

Kazuya smirks, fangs glistening.

"My, my… I never thought you would have figured it out so soon. Now that it is known who I am, let's get on to knowing a little more about you."

Alcor does not approve where this is going but it seems best to keep the conversation going. Perhaps he can attain the information he needs by only exchanging his own.

"My name is Alcor, one of the Septentriones and the companion star to Mizar."

"Oh? Continue little fragment of God."

"I am one of the guardians who allows anyone worthy through the gates to meet Polaris."

"Polaris? Then you are a worthless frag-"

"I gave humans language, culture and fire, disregarding Polaris' will."

Kazuya's eyes widen and a strained laugh escapes.

"Well that's perfect! I truly applaud you for that, fragment!"

He quickly circles Alcor in deep fascination, relishing the body before him.

Making one more circle, he stops in front of Alcor. Kazuya holds Alcor at the waist then tilts his head up.

"I sense your despair. Your need to find an answer to your doubts has been consuming you for far too long. The one you call Polaris has denied man's freedom and with it, your own as well."

"I-"

Kazuya's hand brushes Alcor's cheek and then places his finger other the other's lips to quiet him down.

"Shh… let me help you. The one you call Polaris is just like God. Both are terrible for mankind and are a disease to progress- to possibility. Their sole purpose is to bring us to ruin."

These suggestions are nothing new to him. Alcor had once thought of a world without Polaris but the idea of him ruling is considered impossible. He can never overthrow Polaris; he ensured that none of the Septentriones could do that. The fear of a revolt had always been in the minds of those ruling and so they altered the laws to remain secure. It has happened once and the administrators would never let it happen again.

Septentriones have the power to rule but are restricted.

These doubts forever consumed him. Helping humanity seemed best but he did not know how to achieve it.

"Have you come to your decision?" The voice is sweet yet laced with cruelty.

"Ideals forced upon other is not the way."

"Good answer. Had you said anything else, you would be dead."

Kazuya releases Alcor, back facing the other.

"You want freedom? You'll never get it that way," he coldly remarks.

Alcor sighs, "You're right. I do not have the power to face Polaris if that option is possible."

"Hah… If you truly care for humans and will not choose them, I shall assist you. Your 'God' is more powerful than any human."

"I do not need your assistance if it calls for you unnecessarily changing their path."

Shadows begin to gather throughout the air and tensions heighten.

"You don't? You want the humans to make their choice, yes? As a gift for not wanting to rule the people through tyranny, I'll grant you this."

He waves his hand and something begins to form from the billowing shadows.

"And what is it that you wish to give me?"

Kazuya turns, blue eyes becoming a vibrant blood red.

"It's not for you. It's for the people. They will choose if they want to follow your mindset."

Alcor feels this is wrong but… this might just be the only way.

"And what is it."

"A demon summoning program."

A laptop appears in front of Alcor.

"You hold control over this application now. It's far more advanced than those silly rituals they use."

He stares at the screen; Nicaea is the apparent name for this strange site. With eyes full of fury, he glares at the arrogant Bel.

"I don't need your charity."

"Oh? But they do." The shadows swirl and become a tornado, blinding Alcor in the process.

By the time they die down, the one called Kazuya has disappeared.

A whisper fills the void.

"Good luck, Alcor."


End file.
